This invention relates in general to turning machines and in particular to a new and useful turning head particularly a face turning head in which centrifugal forces are balanced.
German AS No. 16 52 658 discloses a face turning and drill head for a rotating tool, comprising a planetary gear for displacing a slide transversely to the drill head axis, in both directions. The feed motion and retraction of the slide is manually adjusted, with the drill head running. A manually actuated setting shaft with a helical gear drives, through worm or bevel gears, a threaded spindle by which the tool slide is transversely displaced by means of an engaging projection. What is disadvantageous in this prior art mechanism are the numerous transmission elements making the run of the turning head noisy, which unfavorably affects the surface quality of workpieces. The many movable elements and parts require an extreme precision in manufacture to eliminate undue tolerances, and moreover, the moving parts are considerably heated during the operation.
Just in machining stations, NC turning machines, drill head change centers, multi-spindle heads, and thread cutting machines, a turning head, and particularly a face turning head, is needed having none of the prior art drawbacks.